Standard Weaponry of Telluria
One Handed Weapons Blade Weaponry Short Swords Otherwise known as an Arming Sword, this is the basic form of a sword, it is normally a double sided blade. The hilt to the handle is circle. This type of sword is also known as a short sword. Rapier: ''' A rapier is a long slender sword. This typically is a single sided blade though there have been forms of this sword where it is a double sided blade. With this sword's slenderness comes a sharp pointed blade with it. Though the blade is small and slender it can do much damage. This swords hilt covers the user’s hand that is currently wielding the sword. '''Katana: '''A Katana is a typically 3 foot long sword with a balanced distribution of weight. These swords can weigh around 1.1 to 1.3 kg. Very light, fast and balanced they are perfect for close combat. '''Xiphos: '''A Xiphos is a short, no more than 60 cm long sword originating from Ancient Greece. This blade is known for its leaf-shaped blade and is normally used once a wielder loses his spear. These swords have edges made for either slashing or stabbing, however have short range. '''Daggers A dagger is the typical fighting knife you would see. This is a small hand held weapon that can be used to either directly stab someone or in some cases throwing. Daggers are most typically found upon rogues. This small knife stands only a few inches tall and weighs very little. Katar: ' '''A katar is a short, wide and triangular blade. This typically lies in the handle which is normally made up by two parallel bars that is connected by two or more cross-pieces. One of the end sides of the blade is fastened to the blade itself. Some katar handles go up to the users forearm. The handle is generally crafted of all steel, and is normally forged in one piece with the blade. '''Axes' Hatchet: A hatchet is a smaller form of a battle axe. This is normally a hand held axe that you would see lumber jacks using. The blade is typically only on one side though there are forms where the blade is upon each side of the handle. Blunt Weaponry' Club: A club is considered the simplest weapon there is. A club is normally the form of a short staff, or a stick. A club is normally crafted with wood. Mace: A mace is considered a blunt weapon. This is typically a club that uses a heavy head on one end of the handle. With a heavy end this typically makes powerful blows, but it uses much energy from the user. A mace typically consists of a strong, heavy, wood or metal handle. The handle is typically reinforced with metal. The head of a mace is typically made from stone, copper, iron or steal. Two Handed Weapons Long Swords Long Sword: A long sword is a European sword, this sword has a cruciform hilt with a grip for the two sided blade. This type of sword is normally seen as the typical type of sword, it has a basic form thought it can very on the lengths. The trick about Longswords however, is that these swords have the versatility to be used both one handed and two handed. Depending on the whim of the holder. Odachi This is a large, two handed pre-katana sword used in Japanese culture. These average at a length of about 65-70 Inches long. This is typically unsuitable for close combat and is better for horseback type combat. Zweihander The zweihander has characteristics that are more like a pole arm rather than a sword. Though the zweihander is a sword it is not carried as a normal sword would be, instead of being in a sheath it is carried across the back. The blade of this sword is a straight double sided blade that is a descendant from the long sword. Axes' Battle Axe Battle axes are a larger form of a hatchet, though most of them are normally double sided. The rather large blade sits upon a wooden handle. A battle axe can be as big as five feet, and up to 60 pounds. Blunt Weaponry Flai A Flail is the combination of a two handed weapon and a one handed weapon mixed into one. A flail is has a spiked ball, that is upon a handle. Though the ball is not attached to the handle directly. The ball is normally attached to the handle by a flexible rope, strap or most commonly a chain. Ranged Weapons Bow & Arrow A bow is crafted of a flexible wood, that makes it arc when the person using it shoots. The user of this weapon will use arrows to fire. The arrows are typically made of sticks and pointed rocks. The bow functions when the string of the bow is drawn back towards the end of the bow. This then makes the bow arcs to a great extent; once all of the force is built up it will fling the arrow towards its destination. Crossbow:'''A crossbow is a different form of your typical bow. This is constructed to be a horizontal version of the bow. This is mounted to a stock. The user will pull back the string and place whatever they are using as ammo, then clicks a button to shoot the projectiles. '''Projectiles Javelin: A Javelin is a light spear designed to be thrown. These can be typically used for throwing and thrusting, a relatively good long-range weapon when used correctly both in hand-to-hand combat and with a distance as well.